Trick or Treat
by Midnight Ash Princessa
Summary: In Draco's view, Halloween night was a mere child's fear compared to living with Granger. When he suddenly finds himself thinking about her, what will ensue?...Based off a comic by Xubbles from Deviantart.


**Note: J.K. Rowling owns this series.**

**Trick or Treat (Draco/Hermione)**

Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin Prince and one of the Seventh Year prefects, sat in the common room, his posture slack as he relaxed. It had been a long day for him, the exhaustion only slightly obvious. He unbuttoned his collared shirt a bit, some of his pale skin showing, before he let the tie simply hang about his neck, the silver and green glistening in the light coming through the windows.

Draco let his head fall back against the couch as his grey eyes closed, his mind desperately trying to clear itself of all thought. He thought he heard the picture swing open, though he ignored it for a moment. The slight squeak of wet shoes on hardwood told him that he had indeed heard the entrance open. He couldn't help but miss the separated dorm rooms of the Slytherin house as he remembered the other prefect. Hermione Granger.

There were so many things he disliked about sharing a dorm with her. First of all, she was female. Second, she was a Gryffindor and friends with both the Weasleys and Potter. Not to mention, she was always boring and so common. Draco guessed it came with being a mud blood. At least she was smart and quiet, mostly ignoring him anyways. '_It could have been worse…'_ he thought as his mind wandered to some of the more annoying characters he'd had the reluctant chance of coming across.

Hermione entered the dormitory, her books held to her chest. The heat from the dorm was a smack to the face after having spent so much time outside for both classes and walking to and fro. She relaxed into a slow walk, her shoes squeaking lightly as they came in contact with the hardwood floors. Inwardly, she cursed the first years that had been throwing water at each other from the fountain, but it had made her reminisce back to when she, Ron, and Harry had been first years. Being a prefect was an honor. But living with Draco Malfoy, now that was true torture. She couldn't help but miss Ron and Harry, even the Twins with their crazy pranks.

As she reached the common room, her brown eyes darted to spot Malfoy on the couch._ 'So much for this being an enjoyable evening…' _she thought to herself as she promptly walked past him. She refused to make eye contact with him. _'Prat.' _She thought quietly, having learned to read his facial expressions well from the past couple months of living with him.

Setting her book on a small stand next to a chair, Hermione undid the button on her winter cloak. She folded it and tossed it over the back of the chair before her hands slid her scarf from her neck, placing it also over the chair's back. She absentmindedly began to straighten her clothes before she flipped open her book. Her eyes widened as she pulled up her left stocking, her fluffy brown hair hiding her expression from Draco. She would have to ask him…

Draco sat up, his right hand sliding under the glass that held his fire whiskey, his grey eyes looking to Granger as she entered. _'Wearing the most boring clothes she owns on Halloween...typical Granger...' _he thought as he rocked the glass a little, watching the colorful drink swirl along its interior. His eyes slipped uninterestedly back up to observe Granger before he realized she was taking off her cloak. _'Is she…?' _His mind wandered through a few dirty thoughts and he continued to look indifferent. _'Granger is too much of a goody two shoes mud blood. But…perhaps even she can't resist the Slytherin Prince…' _ Draco thought, the prospect of his charm working on Hermione boosting his ego more before he shook the thoughts from his mind.

He would never even think of touching a Mud blood. Especially not in the ways that his mind cast forth to him. _'What are you doing, Granger? I'll never touch a Mud blood. That's disgusting and creepy.'_ Draco watched as she turned towards him, looking at him over her shoulder. She was wearing a short skirt, not as short as he liked but it was improvement, and a button down shirt that fit to the curves that he had never really seen until now. Her lashes shaded her brown eyes, the look upon her face seductive as she spoke, but it wasn't the normal voice he heard. This voice was liquid, smooth and purely alluring. "Malfoy.." It was soft like a whisper, but rough and untamed like a purr.

The sound sent shivers down his spine, though he tried to make it as unnoticeable as possible. "Hmm…?" was the only reply he gave. Sipping at his fire whiskey, he maintained his unresponsive facial expression. He refused to show interest in a mud blood, no matter how…how alluring…and seductive…she was acting.. '_…Stop looking at me like that…that's kind of..hot.' _Draco thought as he quirked an eyebrow at her, his insides squirming as his heartbeat increased. _'Oh..God…' _ She had turned around now, her nimble fingers unbuttoning most of the buttons as a black bra showed through.

His eyes widened as his mind started reeling. _'This is Granger, sworn enemy since I first came to this school and even before that…but she's also so hot. So unrestricted. So wild.' _ He gulped slightly as she whispered his name again. "Malfoy…" What was she doing to him? "Granger…" He said, his voice a little shaky and uncertain as he licked his lips at the sight before him. Part of his mind urged him to take advantage of such a situation. The other half told him that she was off limits and this was a bad idea that would get him in trouble with not only his family but also Voldemort.

'_She's right there…How many times do you think she'll ever do this again?'_

'_But…she's Granger. What if this is all just a joke? After all, it is Halloween..'_

Draco stopped the conflicting opinions in his brain for a moment as he tried to figure out what to do. His grey eyes still stared at her, his face no longer indifferent or emotionless. He was going crazy, confused by what was happening. The Slytherin Prince was freaking out! And over Hermione Granger, of all people!

Hermione was standing in front of Draco, her hands on her hips as she waited for his reply. He hadn't answered her when she asked if she could perhaps borrow his potions notes and she hated to have to ask him for a favor anyways. His normally emotionless grey eyes were twinkling with confusion and excitement, though she didn't precisely know why or what he was thinking. She leaned closer to him, her eyes narrowing a little.

"MALFOY!" She said loudly, her light skin reflecting the orange of the fire from the fireplace. "Can I borrow your Potions notes or not?..." She asked, annoyance clear in her voice as she hoped for even the slightest response. If he said no, she would need to go see someone else because they would be having a quiz on the newly learned curriculum soon.

"YAHHH!" Draco almost literally jumped out of his skin, his hands gripping the couch before he looked up to meet Granger's soft brown eyes. She was still fully clothed, in both skirt and shirt, which left his mind more confused. "Oh…um.." He glared at her for deceiving him before he let his grey eyes drop to observe the floor. If he could just play this little 'incident' off…

'_Psycho…'_ Hermione thought as she herself jumped a little from the sudden shout. She wasn't sure what he had been spacing out over, but something told her she didn't quite want to know. "Is it a yes or no, Malfoy? I don't have all afternoon to waste asking you the same question over and over." She said, straightening up as her puffy brown hair fell back into place, brown eyes searching him for an answer, at least, or an explanation as to his strange behavior.

"I mean…yeah…They're..um.." It was like Draco's tongue was swollen. He couldn't think well enough to even form a sentence. His mind was pushing him, screaming at him, while he tried to find the more logical side of it all. _'Kiss her! Kiss her!' _it chanted as he stood up, the hand with the glass setting it down as he tried to remember where he had placed them. His hands were poised lightly along the trim of his pockets as he thought. "Um…"

Malfoy was taller than her and that was one of the things she disliked about him. As he stood up, she had to look up at him, something she found oddly convenient based on his view of purebloods. "Well…?" Hermione questioned, her head tilted a little to add just enough emphasis to the annoyed glare she was shooting him.

Draco's grey eyes closed for a moment before he decided to succumb to the chant of his inner desire, his mind's urge too much to resist. Both of his hands slid up, capturing her face as his soft pale lips pressed to hers. Her skin was warm but smooth to his touch, her hair holding the faintest hint of strawberries. He didn't know how much passion he was pressing onto her or even what was going on at the moment. She felt so good underneath the touch of his lips, the warmth of her skin.

Hermione's brown eyes widened in both shock and confusion. _'What is he doing?' _her mind screamed at the sudden surprise. It started to question what was going on, but all it could conclude over and over was how it felt. His hands were cool against her warm skin and his lips were as supple as clay. She felt his right hand slip around to the back of her neck, his tongue tracing her bottom lip as his left hand slid down to grip at her waist a bit. _'Don't resist…' _Her mind whispered, her lips parting to allow his tongue entrance as his mouth molded to hers. Her left hand laced itself into his silky blond hair as her right arm slid around him, pulling him closer as their tongues danced.

It was odd to them both; Draco was starting to find himself lost in the warmth and sincerity of the kiss. His mind was clouded by the sensation it was bringing on before he reached the smallest conclusion that this wouldn't work. _'STOP. This is Granger! Mud blood. Gryffindor. Friend to Potter and the Weasleys.' _The voice in the back of his head was quiet, almost nonexistent. He had to stop before he reached the point of no return. His hands gripped her arms as he pushed her away from him, his grey eyes meeting hers as they shimmered with desire and nausea.

Hermione was stunned, unsure if she had been dreaming or whether that kiss had just been reality. Her brown eyes met his and she almost instantly knew it hadn't been either. Her eyes narrowed a little as her lips slumped in a disapproving pout. _'What the bloody hell, Malfoy?...' _She thought, annoyed and yet still slightly delighted.

The Slytherin quickly turned his back to her, that repulsive sneer upon his face as his hand ran through his blonde locks. "Why thank you, Hermione. I needed to find a way to have a completely spooky Halloween. And kissing a Mud blood…honestly, it doesn't get much scarier than that." He said in a snide tone before he picked up his cloak and slid out of the common room.

Hermione's hand slid over her mouth as she attempted to stifle a giggle. Her slender fingers slipped under the table as she grabbed the bottle of fire whiskey and popped the cork out. It fizzled, a slight pink fume escaping the bottle as a smirk appeared upon her face. She stood and slipped a small bottle from her cloak pocket, the concoction in it a bubbly pink. "Oh, I think that unknowingly drinking a kissing potion that was slipped into your fire whiskey is a bit scarier.." She said in a low voice, though there was no one around to hear her. _'Happy Halloween, Hermione.' _She thought with delight to herself as she gathered up her books and retreated to her room. It had been a good Halloween after all…

**This is a dedication to a sketch done by my dearest friend, Xubbles. She is an amazing artist and friend, not to mention she is trying her hand at writing a little and it's very good as well. If you'd like to read her writing, look her up under TheFineLineBtwn.**


End file.
